In the related art, in an anode electrode of an organic light emitting device, an organic solar cell, or the like, ITO is basically used as a main electrode, and an auxiliary electrode made of metal is mainly used in order to prevent a loss of light efficiency and the like due to high resistance of ITO.
In a method of forming the auxiliary electrode, the auxiliary electrode is formed by depositing and patterning ITO on a substrate, depositing and patterning a metal on the ITO, and then coating and patterning an insulating material on the metal. However, since a plurality of patterning processes is required in the method, the process is complicated and equipment investment cost is increased, and as a result, the above method is not a reasonable method.
Further, as the insulating material, polyimide is mainly used, but in order to pattern an insulating layer formed by coating the insulating material on the metal, polyimide has a characterisic of large light absorption. However, there is a problem in that transparency of polyimide having the large light absorption is insufficient.